Bus Ride
by xXxDarkKiiyukoxXx
Summary: Len needs to go on a bus to get to the hospital. Quickly. Why? It's an important family matter. As he waits impatiently, however, he feels the need to loudly express what he's feeling. How come the other passengers are looking at him like that? This is also my monologue that I had made for Drama Class. RinxKaito, MikuxLen, Platonic!Sibling RinxLen.


So for Drama30, we're supposed to be a character on the bus who has a monologue and then get off.

I based this off Vocaloid (I wrote this in less then an hour) and I only showed two people. I got excited about it so I wanted to post it.

Allen = Len, Rilianne = Rin, Michaela = Miku, Kyle = Kaito, Garrett = Gakupo, Tay = Tei Sukone (Utau), Luka = Luka (Felt like this was needed cuz she's mentioned)

Anyway. Yeah. This is is. The pairings (unfortunately for me) are AllenxMichaela, RilliannexKyle and platonic RilliannexAllen (because I don't think that my drama teacher will enjoy incest, cuz it _could_ be "inappropriate for school").

I wrote in that Allen dyed his hair cuz I have blue/black hair and I'm supposed to portray him. If I had a cosplay wig I wouldn't have, but I don't.

Finally, I might just write a fanfic [Suuuper short] around this. I don't have a title really for it. I don't like "The Bus Ride"

Anywho, here it is.

* * *

**(It's a gloomy day, a raven haired teen who looks in like he's in highschool waits for the bus. He is wearing a black snapback, a baggy red jacket and dark skinny jeans. As he gets on, he gets a good look at the array of the different people)**

Allen:

Finally! I was about to think of walking there.. I need to get to the hospital.. now!

**(Sits)**

It's a bad day, such a bad day. Get it together man! But hey, it's mom's fault for not picking me up as she_ drove_ there.** (Crosses arms)**

Why today? **(Looks at other people)** Oh, why today?! I guess that baby has bad timing! **(Hesitates)** I can't believe Rilianne is in labor already!

I remember when she was slim and had top grades,** (making hand gestures)** but now because of her decision, her GPA has dropped and she's... **(shouts)**_ she's fat!_

**(Stands up, slightly annoyed for the strange looks he's achieving)**

Don't look at me like that! I would never do that to my girlfriend, I'd make sure we'd use protection for one! Well,** (voice lowers)** _we always do.._ **(Faces first person)** What, you want to know my who I'm worried about? That's my twin sister you idiot. Younger twin sister that is, so don't get any ideas.

**(Dramatic sigh)** Oh yes, my younger twin sister is now a teen mom! That ruins the family image!** (Groans while walking around)** but what do I care? She's moving on without me. Oh so long ago, we were inseparable we'd be in the same classes and hang out with the same group of friends... not anymore though- Kyle, her dumb boyfriend, has replaced that.

**(Puts hands up in defense)** Oh no, no, I don't have a sisterly complex, that'd be like dating myself- gross! I'm just looking out for her, you know?

**(Sits back down, unaware of the volume of his voice)** Kyle just has a bad reputation at school, but I think he's actually trying.. -No! He's not, he's just too rebellious for his own good! Why does mom trust him so much? I never liked him the day I laid eyes on that mop of blue hair.

So the dude dyes his hair.. obviously not a good sign. He even hangs around with that Garrett kid, the one who dyes his hair purple and puts it in a ponytail. I grew out of ponytails when I was, what? _14_? That was at least three years ago! Either way, those two are _notorious_ for bad news.

**(Looks at second person) ** Would you let your teenage daughter date a guy _like that_? **(Doesn't wait for a response)** Didn't think so.

I only dyed my natural blond hair so people would stop confusing me with my sister. It's..** (squirms)** embarrassing, y'know? But it's not for a "bad boy" image, Michaela likes it, and so do i. But it's killing me how much Rilianne and I are changing.

Get. Yourself. Together. Allen. Your niece or nephew is coming soon. **(Glances at third person)** How long until the hospital?** (Receives no response)** God, I need to calm down..

Breathe, just breathe. But.. I can't just.._ ease_ this panic. Will she get an epidural? Will she have a fit about eating hospital food? Will she even talk to me after, instead of being all caught up with_ him_?

**(Sighs in defeat)** Oh, I don't know.. Maybe i'll text_ my_ girlfriend instead.** (Pulls out phone)** At least she can tell me what's happening in class.** (Pays attention to phone)** Wait a second, **(Pauses) **she has a spare right now. I'll just call her.

At least Tay ain't here..** (Pauses and turns to a forth person)** Tay isn't short for Taylor or anything, that's her actual name. She's super sweet to me, but vicious to my girlfriend. So now you must think; Allen, how do you get all the girls? Honestly, I don't _know_ how, i just do. My sister teases me that it's because I look young.

**(Stands closer to fifth person)** Do I look young? Do I?** (Doesn't wait)** I'm only seventeen, perhaps puberty just hates me. I mean, my voice hasn't lowered much **(clears throat and purposesy deepens voice)** See?** (Voice goes back to normal)** I still look like I'm fourteen! Gah. At least Michaela doesn't care. Oh! Speaking of..! I almost forgot..

**(Dials her number)**

**(Places phone to ear, grins like a goof)** Michaela! Hey babe, can you uh- can you tell Ms Luka that I'm going to need chem notes photocopied for me today? ...Why? Oh,_ Rilianne's in labor_... I couldn't tell you because I was in a rush! ...

**(Looks outside)**

Craaaap! **(Pulls on bus cord repeatedly)**

**(Still on phone)** Kay, gotta go. Love you, bye.

**(Bus slows down to the stop)**

**(Panicked tone)** I almost missed it. Oh my god, I almost missed it. At least I'm here. Thanks!

**(Runs off stage)**

** [[END]]**


End file.
